Princess in Thunderclan
by Spottedpelt-windclan
Summary: What if Princess had gone to Thunderclan? This is how she survives, and gets accepted into Thunderclan. Please try this story out!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N- This is my second fanfic, and I'll be posting a poll on my profile to change the title, if y'all want to. Also, all rights go to Erin Hunter!

Fireheart's POV

"Princess! It's me, Rusty, your brother! Do you remember me?" This was how Fireheart remembered first seeing his sister for real the first time. Then he had heard that she was having her first litter of kits."Why don't you come into the forest with me? We have two medicine cats that will help with your kitting, and we will provide safety and security for the kits." She looked thoughtful for a second, then said,"I can see why you would want me in the forest with you, and it is understandable. If you will let me, I wish to think this over a little more carefully.""Of course,"replied Fireheart."I felt the same way when I went to join. I will give you till sunhigh tommorrow to think it over and process it." And with that, he left her to think.

Princess's POV

Long after my brother had left, I sat staring at the spot he had disappeared, curious about all he had told me. I didn't know whether or not to go. I was happy with my humans, but in the forest, no one would hassle me, or trip over me. I wouldn't eat strange-looking hard pellets that had no taste, or drink metallic water. But I would miss a warm bed every night, and with my kitting so near, I worry about what's best for my kits. Here, they would be taken away, while in the forest, I would live with them till the end of my days. With about the same amount of good and bad things, I made my decision, with great thought.

Fireheart's POV

After a fitful, sleepless night, I woke up wondering what Princess's decision would be. I wanted her with me so I could have kin in Thunderclan. Just so I could walk around, I offered to go on the dawn patrol with Longtail, Swiftpaw, and Mousefur. When we went past the Riverclan border, we met with their dawn patrol. We gave each other curt nods, but nothing else. We didn't see anybody or smell any scents across the border. When we got back to camp, it was almost sunhigh, and I told Tigerclaw I was going hunting."Well, don't be too late. Be back by sunhigh," he replied gruffly."I'll need you for a hunting patrol or border patrol.""Yes, Tigerclaw," Fireheart responded. He walked to the thorn tunnel, and when he was out of sight of Tigerclaw, he started running towards Twolegplace until he was running at full pelt through the forest. When he got to Twolegplace, he slowed down, catching his breath as he trotted along the fence till he found her garden. She was looking out into the woods."Looking for me, I suppose," Fireheart mused. She turned her head and saw him."Fireheart! I was expecting you to come from the other way." She gestured with her tail the way she had been watching."Did you make your decision yet?," Fireheart asked when she jumped off the fence and landed beside him."Yes, I did. I want to see my kits grow up, not be taken away. The only way I can do that is to become a Clan cat. The answer is yes, Fireheart, I will join Thunderclan." His heart soared, because now he had kin in Thunderclan."Let's go see Bluestar,our leader. She will decide if you will be allowed to stay in the Clan." As they trotted towards the camp, Fireheart wondered if Princess and her litter would be welcomed. Then, with a jolt, he remembered that he had told Tigerclaw that he would hunt. He told Princess to stay still, and moved into a hunting crouch, with ears pricked and jaws parted for the tiniest hint of prey in the leafy undergrowth. A rustle beside a leaf told him there was a mouse there, and he slowly crept up on it. When he had pounced, killed it, and sent up a silent prayer to Starclan for the food, he went back over to wherePrincess was. Her jaws were parted in shock. He spoke around his catch,"I have to bring back prey for the Clan. Let's go ahead that way." When they reached the thorn barrier, Princess paused."I don't know if I can do this, Fireheart. What if they don't get except me?""They excepted me, they should except you. They will also welcome your kits. They are always a welcome part of any Clan." He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. When they walked through the thorn tunnel, he herded her straight to Bluestar's den."Bluestar? May I come in?"he called through the lichen covering. "Enter." When they entered, Fireheart respectfully dipped his head to Bluestar, and Princess copied him."Bluestar, I would like you to meet my sister Princess. I would like to ask you to allow her into Thunderclan. She has kits coming, and she doesn't want the Twolegs to take them away. They would also be a great contribution to the Clan." Bluestar sighed. "I know what it's like to lose kits. Yes, she can stay, but you must teach her how to be a warrior, Fireheart.""I will, Bluestar. She will learn everything I was taught.""I hope so. For now, she can move into the nursery, but still do warrior training until she is about to kit. Then, after her kits are weaned off her milk, she must resume training. Even then, she may still sleep in the nursery. Now, let me go tell the Clan."

A/N- I'll soon be posting a chapter on both of my stories. Please review and favorite! Also, PM me!


	2. Author's note

If you like this story, try my other fanfiction, The Unknown Clanmates. Also, if you think that that story isn't as good, please review or PM me and tell me if I should continue that story, or not. Thank you! Also, if you wish to change the title, check out my profile for a poll to change it. If you come up with a better one, tell me that too!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Welcome or not?

A/N- If you read Percy Jackson fanfictions, try Percabeth Gone Wrong and Finding Love. All rights go to Erin Hunter!

Princess's POV

When we came out of the cave under the rocks, I felt everyone's stares boring into my pelt. I sat beside Fireheart so that our pelts barely brushed. We were sitting on the edge of the crowd, but every now and then someone would turn around to look at us. I saw a pale tabby tom with dark black stripes whispering to a black-and-tabby tom while casting glances back at me. Bluestar yowled,"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock." When all the cats had gathered, she started speaking again,"I have found a new queen who is willing to join Thunderclan. She is close to her kitting, and will train with Fireheart until she is about to kit, and will resume when her kits have weaned off her milk. When she has finished training, she will receive a warrior name. Until then, she wil keep her kittypet name, Princess. She will move into the nursery until her kits are apprentices. Then, she will move into the warriors den." The two toms who were whispering earlier started whispering again, and then the pale tabby one said, loud enough for everyone to hear,"She did the same thing with Fireheart. We don't need another kittypet in this Clan. Soon, we will be called Kittypetclan instead of Thunderclan." Fireheart whipped around to face him."Do you want to fight again, Longtail? If you try again, your other ear will be shredded." Longtail hissed and stalked off and pushed his way through an opening in a bramble thicket."You better follow him, Darkstripe. I'll shred your ears too." The other tom hissed at him and followed him to the same bramble thicket. Bluestar faced Fireheart."If your sister cannot fight her own battles from now on, then she will have no place in Thunderclan." Fireheart looked as if he would protest for a second, then nodded and dipped his head respectfully. Princess looked at Bluestar and said,"I can fight my own battles, and I will from now on." Everyone in the clearing looked at Princess with a bit of a new respect in their eyes. Everyone started murmuring, and Bluestar had to yowl to make herself be heard."Thank you, Princess, for those words. We will treat you like we would any other queen in this Clan." She glared at the edge of the clearing, where Longtail and Darkstripe had appeared from the warriors den, and sat at the edge of the clearing. Then her gaze raked the rest of the clearing, and when it rested on Princess, she dipped her head respectfully."Sandpaw, go get some moss and put it in the nursery." A pale ginger she-cat exited through the thorn tunnel, casting a curious glance back at her before she was out of sight. Then the meeting broke up, everyone heading into different corners of the clearing.

Princess stayed right beside Fireheart, towards the edge of the clearing. A long-haired gray warrior bounded up to her."Hi, I'm Graystripe, one of Fireheart's friends. Your Princess, his sister, right?""Yes, I am." Princess held her chin and tail high. He looked at her admiringly."You have an air of determination around you. I think you will earn more respect like that. And I welcome you to the Clan.""Thank you. I hope everyone will soon accept me into this Clan as you did, Graystripe," Princess meowed. Just then, Sandpaw came back through the barrier with a wad of moss in her jaws, heading towards a bramble thicket on the other side of the clearing from the entrance. Fireheart turned to her and said,"Princess, let Graystripe give you a tour of the camp, then you go rest in the nursery and I will give you a tour of the territory tomorrow.""Ok, Fireheart. Graystripe, where do we start?" He looked faintly amused at Princess so eager to learn about Thunderclan."As you probably know, that big rock over there is Highrock, and the crack underneath the rock is the leaders den. That dead log over there is the elders den, and the brambles across from the entrance is the nursery, where the queens and kits live. The brambles beside that mossy tree stump is where the apprentices live, the cats training to become warriors. Then the last patch of brambles is the warriors den. The clearing is where we share tongues with each other. Any questions about the camp?""No, Graystripe, and thank you for the tour." She turned to Fireheart."I'll be ready at sunrise tomorrow." Fireheart dipped his head and said,"I'll fetch you some fresh-kill! and then you can sleep in the nursery." She looked at the sky, turning darker as the sun set.

She walked over to the nursery, flinching as the thorns scraped her pelt when she walked in. Four cat scents hit her nose, all of them edged with curiosity."Are you the kittypet?" A small gray tom stood gazing up at her."Ashkit, come here!" A pretty tabby sharply told the kit."Fernkit, you stay right here beside me!" The tabby looked at her apologetically."I'm sorry, my kits are always curious to see everything they can. I'm Brindleface, and this is Ashkit and Fernkit." She pointed with her tail to the two kits in turn. She then started pointing to the other queens in the nursery."This is Frostfur, Goldenflower, and Speckletail." The queen named Speckletail muttered,"Thanks for the introduction, Brindleface." Frostfur looked at Princess."My two kits are Cinderkit and Brackenkit. They're almost ready for their apprentice ceremony." Then Goldenflower looked at Princess and said,"I'm close to having Tigerclaw's kits." Princess looked at Speckletail and said,"You don't have kits or look pregnant. Are you here to help queens with the kits?" Speckletail looked at her and said,"Yes, I'm here to help. I'm too old to have my own kits now." Princess found her nest and settled in, listening to the other queens and kits. Fireheart came and gave her a plump vole to eat, and then she settled down for sleep in her new home.

A/N- Please review and follow. Also, please send me some names for Princess's kits, other than Cloudkit! I need four kits names! If you tell me a good one, I'll mention your name in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter two

A/N- I found all the kits names I needed, and I'm throwing in a surprise in this chapter. Also, if I skip any events that you feel need to be mentioned, please tell me!

I would like to thank:

lovepertemis

Moonpebble of LightningClan

Ivypool

Lia23

Clearflight

Silverflame1234

Leaffrost101

Casey Smith

Divergent-Triss

PsychicEevee0103

I tried to use one from everybody, and I managed most of that. So if I didn't use yours, I might use the name in my other story, The Unknown Clanmates. Or a future Warriors fanfic.

Princess's dreams were filled with last images of her old home, mixed with the curiosity of her new one. When she woke, she got up, careful not to disturb the other queens, and walked out of the nursery. She sniffed and walked over to the warriors den, wondering where Fireheart slept in there. Right then, Longtail walked out."Looking for your kittypet home?" he sneered. She fixed him with a hard stare."No, I was just getting ready to tour the territory and start training. Why else would I be up this early?" Longtail looked faintly surprised, then snorted and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. Princess saw a little nick in his ear, and she guessed that was where he had fought against Fireheart. Just then, Fireheart came out of the warriors den and stretched in the weak fall sun."What do you call the seasons?" Princess asked as soon as he had finished stretching. He purred."So anxious, just as I was. We call this season leaf-fall. The next season is leaf-bare, then newleaf, and then greenleaf." Princess nodded, soaking up the new information, and pushing out everything she had once known about, well, everything. "Are you ready for the tour?" Fireheart asked. Princess nodded in reply."Are you hungry? Do you need to eat before we set off?" Princess looked at the fresh-kill pile and admitted,"I am a bit hungry." Fireheart nodded at the fresh-kill pile."Eat, and then we'll set off." She chose a small mouse, and ate it quickly. When she had finished, they set off through the thorn tunnel, into the forest. They first went down towards the place they called Fourtrees. There were four massive oaks, and a small clearing under the treetops. The gray rock in the middle was huge."That's the Great Rock, where all the Clan's leaders speak at the Gatherings." There was moorland a little farther beyond it, with rolling hills. The wind carried a strange scent to her nostrils."What's that scent?""That's Windclan. They're one of the rival Clans. They hunt rabbits by chasing them along the moorland." We continued along the tour, coming upon a fishy scent."That's Riverclan. They're another rival Clan. They fish in the water, and eat the fish out of there." Princess wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then they went to a big pike of rocks."Let's go on those! They look warm!" Process ran towards the rocks."No!" Fireheart yowled. He jumped forward and brought her crumbling to her knees."Why can't we go on them?" Right then, she noticed a strong, fishy scent right in front of her nose."Those are Sunningrocks. They belong to Riverclan. This is the border line, and if you cross it and get caught, they'll chase you off the territory. So don't cross them, ok?""Ok," Princess replied. She looked longingly at the rocks. Fireheart nudged her and they went farther along the border. Then the worst scent she had ever smelled hit her scent glands."That's Shadowclan. They hunt under the cover of pine trees, and during the night. That's when they see best, and react the best." Princess looked across a hard, shiny black stretch. She knew humans drove bright, colorful monsters on them."What's that called?" she asked."That's a Thunderpath, where-""I know,"Princess interrupted him."Humans drive monsters on them." Fireheart looked at her strangely."You mean, Twoleg's? We don't call them humans." Princess just nodded. Then Fireheart said,"Let's go to the training hollow, where we'll teach you your hunting crouch first."

Princess let out another wail of agony. It had been about a moon since she had come here. She had temporarily quit training about half a moon ago, and moved into the nursery, where Frostfur had taken care of her till now. Speckletail was in the elders den, and Brindleface's kits were half a moon from becoming apprentices. Then the nursery wouldn't be so crowded. Another yowl of pain escaped from Princess's lips. Spottedleaf crouched over her."Your doing just fine. The kits are almost here." Spottedleaf looked at Fireheart, who was crouched at the entrance."Go get a stick for her to clamp on when the spasms come, and get Dustpaw to bring some moss soaked in water. Hurry!" Fireheart nodded and immediately went to go get Dustpaw. Frostfur licked Princess's ears."You'll be okay, and your kits will be beautiful. I know they will." Princess blinked at her gratefully, then let out a low moan as another wave of pain hit her. Spottedleaf looked at the entrance, and then Fireheart appeared, carrying a stick. Spottedleaf nodded to him, and he walked out. Princess could hear him pacing anxiously outside. In spite of her pain, she purred, happy that he cared so much. The purr quickly changed to another wail as the spasms started. Dustpaw had brought the moss, and Princess lapped up a few drops. She could feel her strength ebbing, and hoped she would have enough strength for when the kits came."Clamp on this stick, Princess. It will help with the pain." Spottedleaf's voice was muffled as she handed Princess the stick. She clamped her jaws on it, and just then, another spasm rocked her body. Spottedleaf looked at her and said,"On the next one, push, ok?" Princess blinked, showing she had heard. When she felt the next spasm coming along, she started pushing, and felt something slide out behind her. Spottedleaf purred with delight, and then pushed it over towards Frostfur, and said,"Lick." Frostfur obeyed without delay, and then covered the kit with her fur to keep it warm. Princess did this four more times, until she had five kits. By now, it was after dawn. Spottedleaf felt her belly."Oh, great Starclan." Princess looked at her."It's over, right?" Spottedleaf looked at her, and said,"Princess, push, as hard as you can, when the last spasm comes." Princes nodded, and pushed. A sixth and final kit came out of her, and Spottedleaf licked it fiercely till it started mewling. Frostfur pushed the rest of the kits to Princess's belly."Eat well, little ones." Spottedleaf looked at the kits, and then pushed her way out of the nursery. Through her exhaustion, Princess heard her murmur something to Fireheart. He came in, and sniffed each of the kits carefully."They are so beautiful.""Can we go see the new kits? Please? We'll be quiet!" Cinderkit was bouncing around Brindleface, trying to get a glimpse of the new kits."No! Princess needs to rest. And stop bouncing around, Cinderkit! She'll never get to sleep with you bouncing around like that!" Princess purred, and listened to her kits suckling as she drifted into sleep.

When Princess woke up, it was just after sunhigh. A vole was beside her, and she guessed Frostfur had given it to her. As she sat up to eat, she noticed all her kits fur was fluffed out. She decided that she would wait for Fireheart to come back to help her name them. After she had finished her vole, Bluestar put her head inside the entrance."May I come in?""Of course, Bluestar." Princess guessed that the leader always saw the kits when they were born."What will you name them?" Bluestar asked."I'm waiting for Fireheart to come back to help me name them." Bluestar sat beside her."Well, why don't I help you, and we surprise Fireheart with them already being named?" Princess looked at her admiringly."That's a great idea! What do you think we should name that one?" Princes pointed with her tail to a fluffy white she-cat."I was thinking Cloudkit." Bluestar replied."And those two should be Flamekit and Sunkit." She pointed to a flame-colored tom with stripes for the first one, and a replica of him with no stripes for the second."You name the other three,"Bluestar said."Softkit for the cream-colored tom, Cloverkit for the dark brown she-cat, and Lilykit for the silver tortoiseshell she-cat." Bluestar looked as happy as Princess felt. "All wonderful names, Princess. Fireheart will love them." As though he was called, Fireheart popped his head in the entrance."How are the kits? Oh, hello Bluestar." Princess looked at her littermate and said,"Fireheart, say hello to Cloudkit, Flamekit, Sunkit, Softkit, Cloverkit, and Lilykit."

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just wrote another fanfic, for Percy Jackson. It's called A New Rivalry, if you wanna check it out. And I know this is early, but I'm gonna put a poll on my profile for Princess's warrior name. So check it out!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N- I'm sorry for not updating, but I've had to read some novels, and I'm still not done, so be happy I'm updating now! :)

Fireheart leaned down and breathed in all the little kits scents as he licked the tops of their heads. Princess and Bluestar had surprised him by naming all the kits while he was out hunting. When he rose up, the kits started mewling, crying out for milk."Time to feed, isn't it, little ones?" Princess murmured as she climbed back into her nest, the soft bracken rustling underneath her soft paws. Bluestar backed out of the nursery, saying,"I'll come back later." Fireheart nodded, his eyes not leaving the kits. When the kits stopped feeding, Princess got up and walked out, stretching her legs in the weak sunshine. Leaf-bare was close and the prey was starting to hide in their burrows. Everyone was hoping the Clan was fat enough.

By now, Sunkit, Cloverkit, Lilykit, Flamekit, and Softkit had opened their eyes. They were waiting for Cloudkit to open her eyes."Princess, can we go outside?" Softkit asked again."Wait till Cloudkit opens her eyes." Princess answered. Right then, brilliant blue eyes popped up in front of hers."I opened my eyes,"Cloudkit said proudly."Now can we go outside?" Princess purred, rubbing Cloudkit's cheek with her muzzle."Of course. Why don't you ask Cinderkit and Brackenkit to give you a tour before they become apprentices tomorrow?" All the kits looked excited at the prospect of being able to tour the camp finally. They all rushed out of the nursery, stopping outside the entrance to get a good look at the camp for the first time. Cinderkit and Brackenkit were play-fighting in the dust a little farther away. All six kit hared over to them to ask for a tour of the camp. Princess layer in a patch of weak sunlight, making sure it stayed warm enough for her kits to stay outside. As she started dozing off, a chaffinch was dropped in front of her nose."You have to keep your strength up for your kits." Princess looked up, and saw Bluestar in front of her."Thank you, Bluestar." Princess dipped her head to the Thunderclan leader. As she gulped down the fresh-kill, Bluestar started to speak."Those kits are healthy. Your lucky to have them." Was that longing in the leaders voice? Princess looked up into Bluestar's eyes, but they betrayed nothing, except for pieces of memory floating around."Yes, I'm so happy that they are healthy, and safe in Thunderclan." Princess replied. The kits were poking their heads into the fern tunnel leading to the medicine cat den, but they didn't go too far into it. Bluestar purred."It's wonderful seeing kits in the Clan, especially in such a harsh season. They are the light and heart of a Clan, the part that keeps us going in the darkest moments." Princess looked faintly surprised."Are they at the top of the Clan's priorities?" Bluestar turned her blue gaze upon Princess."They are the part of the Clan that become the future generations, that will be the warriors that serve our queens, and maybe even the leaders that will lead a Clan one day." Princess nodded, understanding fully, then gazing at her kits, with Cinderkit and Brackenkit, listening to the elders tell stories. Princess turned to Bluestar, knowing she had a little while till they got hungry again."Tell me about the warrior code. What's it do to the Clans?" Bluestar settled herself on the ground, then started. "The first rule of the warrior code is to defend your Clan with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

The second is to never hunt or trespass in another Clan's territory.

The third is elders and kits must be fed before warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices cannot eat until they have hunted for the elders.

The fourth is that prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life.

The fifth is a kit must be six moons old to be an apprentice.

The sixth is newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil the night after they receive their warrior name.""How many rules are in the warrior code?" Princess asked."There are fifteen rules, all that conduct how live. Now, should I continue, or wait for another time?""Please continue,"Princess answered."Ok.

The seventh rule is a cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The eighth rule is the deputy will become leader when the leader dies or retires.

The ninth rule is after the death or retirement of a deputy, a new one must be chosen before moon high.

The tenth rule is a Gathering will be held in a truce at the full moon. There will be no fighting among the Clan's at this time.

The eleventh rule is that boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

The twelfth rule is no warrior must neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan.

The thirteenth rule is the word of Clan leader is the warrior code.

The fourteenth rule is that an honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.

The fifteenth and final rule of the warrior code is that a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet." Princess looked at Bluestar curiously."How was the warrior code found?""We all learned from mistakes in the past, which helped to form it." Bluestar replied. Fireheart padded over."What are you two talking about," he asked after he dipped his head respectfully to his leader."She was just telling me the warrior code, Fireheart." Before Fireheart could reply, Sunkit came trotting over to her, a huge yawn on his face, with all the other kits trickling behind him."We're hungry." Sunkit said when he reached her."It looks like you have some kits to take care of, Princess," Bluestar said."We'll leave you to them." Turning to Fireheart, she said,"Go find Graystripe and meet me in my den. I need a word with you two." With that, she walked under the lichen hanging in front of the entrance to her den. Fireheart turned, purring."have fun with your hungry kits!" Then he trotted off to go find Graystripe, while Princess went into the nursery to feed her hungry kits.

A/N- Was it ok? I know, it was a filler chapter, but there will be more stuff in the next one! Also, I'm gonna start doing quizzes. The first one is:

"We're proud of you. You made the right decision."

Which TWO cats said it, and which book? Bonus if you tell me who they said it to!

If you tell me, I will mention you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry for the long wait! I had to help my friend to update one of her stories, since I'm her cowriter now. I'm updating now, so be happy! ;)

Also, the people who reviewed and told me the answer to the last updates question were:

lovepertemis

Remember, you tell me who it is, and I give you special recognition up here!

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Brackenpaw. Graystripe will be your mentor." Princess was watching Cinderkit's and Brackenkit's apprentice ceremony."From this moment on, you shall be known as Cinderpaw. Fireheart will be you mentor." Princess gasped. Her brother was finally a mentor! She was as proud as if she was getting her own apprentice. She watched Fireheart touch noses with Cinderpaw, then step back into the crowd."Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw!" As the cheers died away, Fireheart walked over to her, Cinderpaw bouncing at his heels."I'm so glad your a mentor," Princess purred, rubbing her cheek against Fireheart's."So am I. But what if I mess up?" He asked nervously."You'll do fine." Princes jumped when she heard Bluestar's voice."I chose you because I knew you would be a good mentor. As long as Cinderpaw's not too Mach of a handful." She added, purring. Right then, Lilykit started creeping around Fireheart, with Cloverkit and Softkit following her. Princess leaned forward."Watch out behind you, Fireheart." He nodded softly, as though he already knew that the kits were behind him. He tensed, then spun around, growling playfully. The kits looked stunned, then squealed and jumped on him. Sunkit, Flamekit, and Cloudkit all burst out of hiding spots behind and around the nursery and ran to help tackle Fireheart. He started swiping at the kits, claws sheathed."We're gonna get you!" Flamekit yowled. Fireheart purred."Now, kits, you need to let Fireheart take his apprentice away, so he can show her the territory." Cinderpaw shot her a grateful glance, her claws tearing at the ground. Fireheart gently pushed the kits off."When I'm done showing her the territory, I'll come back to play with you, ok?" All the kits nodded, except for Cloverkit, who was walking towards the medicine cat den."Cloverkit! Where are you going?" "To see Yellowfang," Cloverkit responded happily. She started going over there again, and before Princess could call her back Bluestar laid her tail on her shoulders."Let her. Maybe she wants to be a medicine cat." Princess looked surprised."I never thought of it that way," she murmured. She watched as Yellowfang padded out of the medicine cat den. She stiffened. She knew Yellowfang would never hurt a kit, but she had a sharp tongue. But she relaxed when she heard her rusty purr, and when she waved Cloverkit into the den. She turned back to Bluestar."Did you ever have kits," she asked, suddenly. Bluestar's eyes suddenly crowded with pain."I did. I had three, two she-kits and a tom. They were-" She broke off suddenly, as though she was about to say something that wasn't meant to be said."Come to my den, please." Princess was startled, then she dipped her head."Yes, Bluestar. Let me get Cloverkit and put them down for a nap first, if you don't mind.""Of course not. I'll be waiting for you." Bluestar padded into her den, leaving Princess with the kits."Stay here while I go get Cloverkit, ok?" The kits sat up, shaking the dust out of their pelts, and nodded solemnly."We won't move a whisker!" Flamekit said. Princess looked at them, then nodded."Ok." When she walked into the medicine cat den, she heard Cloverkit asking,"If Bluestar will let me, can I be your apprentice?" Princess walked in right before Yellowfang could reply. She looked at Yellowfang."Don't let her get in your way, Yellowfang." Yellowfang purred."Oh, no, she's a great help around here. I was thinking of taking her on as an apprentice, if you don't mind?" Princess was stunned. Her kits fit into the Clan so much better than she could've ever imagined."Yes, of course she can, as long as you both would be happy." Cloverkit nodded vigorously, while Yellowfang dipped her head and said,"Oh, I know I would be." Princess started shooing Cloverkit down the fern tunnel, saying,"You can have her back after her nap, Yellowfang." When she stepped outside, she saw the rest of her kits wrestling in the ground. She rolled her eyes while calling,"I thought none of you were going to move a whisker!" They all jumped apart guiltily."We got bored," Softkit complained."Well, it's time for your nap, so into the nursery." She started shooing them into the nursery, all complaining, and they were asleep within moments. She let out a sigh of relief, then went to Bluestar's den."Bluestar?" She called through the lichen that hung over the entrance to the den."Come in, Princess." She walked in, blinking a few times to get used to the darkness."What were you going to tell me?" She asked, sitting down. Bluestar took a deep breath, then started."When I took on a mate, it wasn't from my own Clan. It was from Riverclan. No one in Thunderclan knew, so I never told them. I snuck out one night to see him, and after that, other cats started congratulating me. When I found out I was having kits, I loved them, but there was also dread filling me. Sunstar, the leader before me, was about to have to choose a new deputy. So at the Gathering after I kitted, I talked to Oakheart, the tom I fell in love with. He said he would take the kits into Riverclan, where they would be raised as warriors over there." She stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing."I took them over on a snowy night, to the stepping stones. I dug a hole, put them in it, dug another hole, put them in it, and so on, till we got to the stepping stones. One of my kits died of cold. Her name was Mosskit. Only two remained, and their father took them to Riverclan." She looked at Princess, memories crowding her eyes."Their names were Mistykit and Stonekit."

A/N- I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it just seems like a filler one! I promise they should start getting better soon!

So now, for the quiz:

"Too much blood has been shed already! You asked for our help to drive these cats out, not kill them."

Who said it, and which book? Bonus if you can tell me the situation they were in!


End file.
